ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sedgewick Hotel/Animated
The Sedgewick Hotel is a 16 floor "Out with Grout" upscale hotel that became infamous as the site of the Ghostbusters' first official case. However, allegations the hotel is haunted was always denied by management. Morris Grout (2009). Slimer!- "Slimer for Hire" (1988) (DVD ts. 13:13-13:19). Time Life Entertainment. Employees *Morris Grout *Bud Former Employees *Professor Dweeb Tenants *Mrs. Van Huego *Fred Differences Between Canon *Morris Grout and Bud appear to be the only ones working here, while in the first movie, the hotel has a large staff. Trivia *Slimer's original capture in the original 1984 Ghostbusters film is alluded to on various occasions. *Although the Sedgewick appeared on Slimer!, it never made an appearance on The Real Ghostbusters. *The Slimer! Series Bible confirms the Sedgewick Hotel is located near Central Park. Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 21. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "The Sedgewick is near Central Park -- on the far edge of Slimer's neighborhood, so that it is a bit of a journey to get there from the firehouse." *The Slimer! Series Bible alluded to an incident where Manx got into Van Huego's penthouse apartment and unraveled the Persian carpet. As a result, Fred was blamed and sent to obedience school. Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 26. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "Like the time the sneaky cat slipped into Fred's penthouse apartment and unraveled the Persian carpet. That earned Fred a lifetime course at an overpriced obedience school -- which is another place Fred escapes from." *Mrs. Van Huego and Fred live on the 16th floor. "Out with Grout" *The Sedgewick Ghosts occupy the 13th floor that isn't supposed to exist. "Scareface" *The Ghost Travel Guide rates the Sedgewick at three shrieks. *The Sedgewick Hotel is mentioned in The Real Ghostbusters' bio on the 33rd Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on June 12, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 6/12/18 See Also *Sedgewick Hotel *Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (realistic version) *Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) *Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (stylized version) *Return to the Sedgewick Level (stylized version) *Sedgewick Hotel (Mission) *Sedgewick 2 (Mission) *Hotel (Side Missions) Appearances Primary Canon Slimer! *"Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" *"Out with Grout" *"Scareface" *"The Dirty Half-Dozen" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 ***Egon mentions the Sedgewick on page 4. Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.4). Egon says: "The Sedgewick Ghost." *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 ***Mentioned on page 21. 68-R Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.21). Memo reads: "Finally, the green ghost from the Sedgewick has been adopted by them as a pet, named Slimer." *35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters **Mentioned by Saul Pendleton on page 11.Saul Pendleton (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.11). Saul Pendleton says: "Yes - these charlatans had harbored this dangerous class-four phantasm every since allegedly trapping it at the Sedgewick Hotel in '84." References Gallery Overall SedgewickHotelAnimated03.jpg|Exterior SedgewickHotelAnimated04.jpg|Entrance/Exit SedgewickHotelAnimated02.jpg|Registration Desk SedgewickHotelAnimated05.jpg|Dining Hall SedgewickHotelAnimated06.jpg|Basement Stairs SedgewickHotelAnimated07.jpg|Back Door SedgewickHotelAnimated08.jpg|Entrance to 13th Floor Collages SedgewickHotelinScarefaceepisodeCollage4.png|Lobby SedgewickHotelinScarefaceepisodeCollage3.png|Registration Desk DweebandElizabethinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|Behind Registration Desk SedgewickHotelDiningHallinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|Dining Hall SedgewickHotelHallinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|16th Floor Hallway MrsVanHuegoRoominCruisinforaBruisinepisodeCollage.png|Mrs. Van Huego's Condo on 16th Floor Category:Locations Category:S! Locations